Just a normal Sleepover?
by LizziePotter123
Summary: A one shot about what I think the Hogwarts girls would talk about at a sleepover. Rated T cuz thats that.


6th Year

Scence: Pavarti, Lavender, Hermione and Ginny are all having a sleepover in the Gryffindor Girl's dorm.

"I'm so bored!" Lavender whined. "We must do something _fun_ at this sleepover."

Her eyes glanced over at Hermione , who happened to be working on a Potions essay for extra credit. All too aware of Lavender's cheek towards her, Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, Lav, for me, this is fun. I'm going to enjoy watching myself achieve another oustaning grade while you sulk with your disapionting dreadful one. I'm sure 'Won-Won' will be so pround of you." Hermione smirked.

"Humph. You're just mad that Ron chose me over you. Newsflash, Hermione. Sometimes looks count more than brains." Lavender said smugly.

"Oh, that is it!" Hermione declared, losing her temper and trying to make a grab for Lavender's neck. Ginny and Parvarti were too quick for her though.

"Really, 'Mione, that's enough. We don't want a ridiculous meltdown." Ginny stated.

"Yeah. I've got an idea! How about we share our past boy lives?" Parvarti suggested.

"What do you mean?" Lavender questioned.

"You know, spill about our past relationships with boys, as in how many we've had, what kisses we had, ect..." Parvarti explained.

"Don't you think that's a bit personal?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'll do it if Miss Straight A's too chicken." Lavender declared, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, no Lavender. I'm not scared. I was just concerned that you might share a little too much about your lifetime carreer as a bitch. I have no problem with this." Hermione smiled back.

"Why you-"

"Pavarti, let's start it now! Quickly!" Ginny shouted, trying to break the pair up.

They all sat down in a circle with blank expressions, yet a few loathsome looks were shared by Hermione and Lavender.

"Well, I'll go first, shall I?" Pavarti asked.

"Yeah, it was your idea." Ginny stated.

"Ok, ok. Well, my one relationship was when Harry Potter-"

Lavender let out a giggle.

"What is your problem?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, I've heard her say this a thousand times, going on and on about how hot he is." Lavender explained, forgetting that she was mad. "'His hair so messy, his eyes green and sparkling, his scar-'"

"Lavender, shut up!" Parvarti squeled, turning a deep shade of red. "You know Ginny's dating Harry!"

"Oh, I'm cool with it. Just as long as you're not planning to steal my man." Ginny responded.

"No, I'm not. Anyway, he asked me to the Yule Ball-"

"At the last minute-"

"Lavender, will you? That didn't matter, what mattered was that he asked me! I sort of did him a favor anyway to, by having my sister go with his friend-"

"His name's Ron!" Lavender, Hermione and Ginny shouted at the same time.

"I get it! Ok, back to where I was. So, he met me there and we danced one dance. He isn't a very good dancer and he refused to dance the rest of the night. I'll admit, I at first was mad, but he was so darn cute that I just had to forgive him. And that's my one relationship so far." Pavarti finished.

"That wasn't much of a relationship. He only asked you because he needed a date and no one else was left." Hermione pointed out.

"That doesn't matter! What counts is that he asked!" Parvarti declared.

"Yes, and that one night was truly romantic, blah, blah, blah. It's my turn now, right?" Lavender asked, clearly bored.

"Well, considering-"

"I see there are no objections. Good. Well, then. The only true relationship I've had so far is with my beloved Won-Won, aka Ron Weasley. He is such a sweetie! He adores my kisses and hugs and he's everything a girl could ask for! We're going to be together forever!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I seriously doubt it." Hermione said under her breath.

"What was that?" Lavender asked, anger in her voice.

"Oh, yes, well, I said I think it's my turn." Hermione stated. "My one relationship so far has been with Viktor Krum."

"Oh, yeah, that Quidditch player who you were said to have broken Harry's heart for?" Lavender said in a rude tone.

"I never broke Harry's heart, it was a stupid article by Rita Skeeter, and you're insane if you read and believe that rubbish. So, Viktor asked me to the Yule Ball one day in the library. I thought it was a sweet gesture and we went together. We had an amazing time, and we hung out a few more times after that. All went well until he had to leave for his school. So, now I'm here." Hermione finished lamely.

Silence was over them all as they thought about their relationships until Ginny broke the silence.

"My god, you all are poor at love! I've already dated two boys before Harry, Dean and Michael, and I've gone to the Yule Ball with Neville when I was a year younger that all of you! Try and beat that before we all leave school!"

Ginny bounced up and did a happy victory dance, only to be ended by Hermione.

"Uh, Ginny? Dating more boys than us isn't something to be proud of. It just makes you what we call in the muggle world a slut."

The End


End file.
